Playing the Player
by SelenaStories
Summary: Alex Russo is usually the girl to break hearts, it's what she's known for at Tribeca Prep but will the appearance of a certain girl turn her into a one woman woman? What will happen once Alex is finally tamed? Rated M for language and future chapters. Reviews are highly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Aphrodite

**This is my first chapter story. Feedback is highly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I think this is obvious but just in case… I DO NOT own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

"Cashmerus appearus," I said as I snapped my fingers, making my favorite sweater appear on me.

"Alex, when I said put on a sweater I didn't mean with magic," my mom complained as I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes.

"I know mom but it's a lot of work to just to walk the entire way upstairs, grab a sweater and come all the way down again."

"Alex" she said sternly. This time I couldn't hold back from rolling my eyes.

"What, it's true."

"Just go to school, mija," she sighed.

I grabbed my backpack that was on a stool and put it over my shoulder. I walked outside and looked both ways, making sure no one was watching me before pulling out my cell phone. School is like five blocks from my house and to be honest I'm too lazy to walk the entire way.

"Help me get there on my own I need to get there through this phone." I said and moments later I appeared beside my locker and next to my best friend Harper.

"Hey Harper," I greeted.

"Oh gosh, Alex you really need to stop doing that," she stated, placing her hand over her chest.

"Doing what," I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Oh you know what." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to scare me best friend again."

"Mhmm, anyway I've got some news for you."

"If it's about a dress that you're making out of fruit roll-ups again I don't want to hear it," I said. Harper is always making clothing out of weird materials.

"No it's not. I'm never doing that again. Some kid thought my dress was to eat and he kept taking pieces from it," she frowned.

"I wonder why," I said, pretending to think.

"Okay seriously, I have news."

"Okay, spill the beans," I said.

"There are two new girls in the school."

"Oh really," I smirked In case you didn't know, I'm lesbian and I guess you can call me a player.

"Yeah, well one is your type and the other is…"

"Your type," I suggested.

"Alex, I'm not into girls," Harper said, sternly.

"So explain that kiss that we shared," I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Alex, you promised never to bring that up again," she whined.

"Sorry."

"But anyway, here she comes," Harper said. I turned around and was met with the goddess of beauty…wait what? Goddess of beauty, I mean the queen of sexiness. Yeah, that sounds better.

"Um, excuse me. You're in front of my locker," she said, referring to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, openly checking her out. She has on a nice red dress that ends just above her knees. To be honest, staring at her legs is not helping my perverted mind. I moved out of her way and she opened her new locker.

"Hmm, maybe I can show you around the school` I said, using my famous smile. Harper looked at me with a shocked expression on her face. It wasn't really like me to help people out, well that is until Aphrodite showed up. Ugh what the hell is happening to me? Since when did I find a girl beautiful?

"Hmm, maybe," she said, returning my smile. Wow, it looks so much better on her. Wait, Alex stop it. Please tell me that I'm not falling for this girl.

"Alex," someone shouted. I turned around and saw my annoying older brother, Justin, running towards me.

"Ugh, what do you want," I said, annoyance evident in my voice.

"What did you do with my science textbook," he glared at me.

"What makes you think I have it," I asked, trying to seem innocent.

"Alex, please? I need it for the science fair," he begged. He doesn't realize that he can go to the science room and get another one. Pft and they say that he's the smart one.

"Fine," I said while opening my locker and taking the book out. I shoved the book into his arms and pushed him away, now to get my flirt on.

"So, what's your name gorgeous," I said, moving my hair out of my eyes so that I could see more of the beauty in front of me.

"Mitchie." She replied. Wow, even her name is beautiful. Ugh man up Alex.

What's yours," she asked, raising an eyebrow, sexily might I add.

"Alex,"

"Cute," she replied. Wait, was she talking about me or my name?

"Alex," my principal, Mr. Laritate, called sternly.

"I didn't do it, you can't prove anything," I said, mentally freaking out. What if he found out that I started the food fight last week? Or that I glued Gigi to her chair yesterday? Ugh, even thinking about hat girl is making me upset.

"Well not yet at least," he said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "I was going to tell you that you have to show Mitchie around the school," wait…I have to? What does he mean I have to? I don't have to do anything. I know I already asked to show her around but it's not because I have to. No one tells me what I have to do, and I mean no one.

"I have to," I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Yes you have to. It makes up for all of the detentions you didn't serve."

"Hate to burst your bubble Laritate, but I already asked her to show her around the school. So I'm not doing this because I have to," I said using air quotes. "I'm doing it because I want to.

"Whatever works for you, Ms. Russo," he said, earning an eye roll from me. "I can't believe you actually offered to help someone."

"I know right," Harper said, making me glare at her. "Sorry Alex, it's true though."

"Ugh whatever, what class do you have first, Mitchie?"

"Art," she said while grabbing her books for her morning classes and closing her locker.

"Cool, me too," I smiled.

**Okay guys, sooo… What do you think? Should I keep going? Review please and let me know if I suck at writing or not.**


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Ready

**So here is the second chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated.**

So it's been a week since Aphrodite, uh I mean Mitchie, arrived at our school and I must admit that she's starting to have an affect on me. Not by much, I'm still getting some from my favorite girls. Harper keeps teasing me about it though, like right now.

"Alex and Mitchie, sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage," she sang. We were sitting on stools in the Sub shop, which was almost empty.

"Oh, look who's being immature now," I said rolling my eyes.

"Did your new girlfriend call you yet," she asked, raising an eyebrow. Hmm that's funny. I only find it sexy when Mitchie does it.

"Harper, she's not my girlfriend and no she didn't call yet,"

"But you want her to be right," Harper asked, smirking as if she already knew the answer.

"No," she stared at me knowingly. "Okay fine, maybe but that's all you're getting out of me."

As my phone rang Harper quickly looked at it then looked at me with a small smile. I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alex," said a wonderful voice in my ear. "Come with me to the movies." Usually I wouldn't take orders from a person but this could be my only chance to get a date with Mitchie.

"Only if we both consider this a date," I smirked.

"Fine, that's what I was hoping for anyway," She replied. I wanted to jump up and scream that I had a date with Mitchie right then and there but I knew I had to keep my cool so I stayed seated.

"Then sure, what time?"

"How about at five," she asked.

"Okay, meet me at the Sub Station."

After she agreed, we hung up and Harper stared at me.

"Harper, I suggest that you stop staring at me like that. You know what I'm capable of," I threatened.

"Oh gosh, you're right. I just wanted to know what she said to make you have that lovesick smile on your face."

"I am not…," I started before I realized she was right. I was smiling. She raised her eyebrow at me and I couldn't stop myself from imagining Mitchie doing that, which caused me to smile wider.

"Hello, earth to Alex," Harper snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"What?"

"What did she say," she asked again.

"I have a date with her at five." I said, shrugging. I was trying to pretend that it was no big deal but inside I was jumping for joy. Oh my god, someone help me. "Oh and before you can ask, no you can't help me find an outfit."

"Aw come on Alex, it'll be fun," she pouted. Ha as if that's actually going to work on me. I use that look with my dad.

"You said that last time and it wasn't. Plus, you picked out a really ugly outfit that my mom bought me a year ago."

"So why was it in your closet," she asked.

"Because I didn't want to hurt my mom's feelings by throwing it away," I said, obviously lying.

"That's really funny Alex, now what was the real reason," ugh she knows me so well, too well.

"Because she checks every week just to make sure it's there," I frown.

"So why don't you just say that you can't fit it anymore."

"Because she's going to get me another outfit that's my size," I groaned. Just then Justin walked in holding his action figure, cough doll cough, in his hand.

"What's wrong with your doll Justin," I smiled.

"Alex, I told you Caption Jim Bob Sherwood is not a doll, he's an action figure. His arm broke and I need to find the tape."

"Hmm, it's funny 'cause all I heard was blah Caption Jim Bob Sherwood is blah a doll blah."

"Very funny Alex," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I know I'm hysterical, now if you'll excuse me I need to pretend to find an outfit for my date and zap one on using my lovely friend called magic.

"You have a date," he said while gasping.

"Yes, unlike you I can get a girl to go on a date with me,"

"I can get a girl to go on a date with me," he defended.

"Oh, I mean a normal girl,"

"How do you know that she's normal," he asked.

"Because she only has two legs, she's not a gothic weirdo, and she doesn't have fangs. Face it Justin, you can't get a normal girlfriend."

"So explain Mason. He was a werewolf."

"Justin, why would you say that," I said, tearing up. Mason was my ex boyfriend. I usually don't cry over anything but I was in love with him. He felt that he was too dangerous for me and ran into the woods. This is one of the reasons why I'm a player, I'm afraid of getting my heart broken again. Before anyone could see me cry (again) I ran upstairs and into my room. Harper was close behind me.

"Alex, you may want to get ready for your date with Mitchie," I really do love Harper. She was trying to distract me from thinking about Mason. I walked over to my closet and opened it. Surprisingly, it was neat and organized. I really don't remember cleaning it. In fact, I never cleaned it. That only means that mom cleaned it, which means that she was in my room again.

"Ugh mom, stay out of my damn room. How many times do I have to tell you," I said, though she probably wasn't even upstairs.

"You should really begin to appreciate your mom more," ugh I know I just said I love Harper but her kindness really gets on my nerves.

"Harper, I appreciate her, I just don't like it when she enters my room without me knowing."

A few minutes later I found a very cute outfit and zapped it on with my wand. I looked at the time and realized that I had a half an hour until Mitchie comes to the sub station. I walked into the living room and lied down on the couch. I easily became bored so I decided to play thumb war with my hands.

"Go lefty, grab his hang nail. Grab his hang nail." Unfortunately, my right hand won, cheater.

"How is it that you have a date but I'm smarter than you," My annoying older brother asked.

"Because pretty girls don't like nerds," I said

"I'm pretty sure that they don't like idiots either," he replied.

Suddenly, my little brother Max walked into the living room wearing something white on his head.

"Um Max, what is that," I asked, pointing to his head.

"Oh it's a mash potato helmet. The only thing wrong with it is that it makes flies follow me."

""Hmm, I wonder why," I said, sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3 Perfect Date

A few minutes later I walked downstairs into the sub shop and was greeted by a very sexy Mitchie. Seeing her in these dresses makes me want to take her out of them.

"Hey Alex, are you ready," she asked.

"Yeah, let's go," I said, grabbing her hand.

When we go to the movie theater, I decided that we should watch a scary movie, hoping that she gets scared so that I can "protect" her. We decided to watch Paranormal Activity. While she paid for the ticket, I paid for the popcorn, candy, and sodas. We walked into the theater and surprisingly, not many people were there. Not that I was complaining though, it gives us more privacy. We sat at the top and shared the popcorn as the movie began. To my dismay, Mitchie didn't get scared at all so I couldn't pretend to protect her. I'm not too upset though because a few minutes later she laid her head on my shoulder and placed her hand in mine. After the movie ended, we threw our trash away then walked outside.

"So, I was thinking that we could do dinner," Mitchie said as she looked at me.

"Sure, as long as it's not at the sub station. I'm getting tired of sandwiches." I replied.

"I made reservations at a restaurant nearby," she said.

"Are they good," I asked. Wait, she probably wouldn't know since she's only been here for a week.

"I'm not really sure. Do you want to try it though," she asked. Great, now I feel really stupid. Of course she wouldn't know.

"Sure, I'm always up for new things."

"Adventurous, I like it," she said with a smile. Man I really love that smile, oh and her eyes. They're the most beautiful shade of brown I've ever seen. Ugh where is my game. I can't be falling for this girl. She couldn't have tamed me so quickly. No, no one tames Alex Russo. I took her hand and we began to walk towards the restaurant. When we got there I notice that it was near the beach.

"Oh, I've been here before," I told her.

"Really," she asked. "How is the food here then?"

"They're steak is to die for," I told her as we walked inside. We walked over to the host and after Mitchie gave her information, he took us to our seats. A few minutes later, a boy who looked about our age walked over to our table.

"My name is Alex and I'll be your waiter for tonight," he said. When the boy said his name, Mitchie looked at me with a small smile.

"What a coincidence," she said. I began to notice that Alex was staring at Mitchie. He better not get any ideas. I'm the only Alex that Mitchie has eyes for, or at least hope so. Man, it feels weird saying my own name.

"Uh, are you ready to order," he asked, staring at Mitchie. I wish he would stop looking at her like she's a piece of candy. This is mainly the reason why I don't like guys anymore. They have no respect for girls. Most of them just want to get into girls' pants. I know I'm being a hypocrite right now but I do have a reason. After we ordered our food, Mitchie stared at me.

"What, do I have something on my face," I asked.

"No, you're really beautiful," she said, making me blush. Great, she made me blush. Please stop me from falling for this girl.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," I said, making her blush as well. Ha, two can play at this game. After few minutes of flirting, our waiter, who has no chance with Mitchie by the way, came to our table with our food.

"Here's your food. Um, can I get your number," he asked, staring at Mitchie. This guy is seriously getting on my nerves. She's clearly not interested in you.

"Sorry Alex," she said, making me confused until I saw that she was looking at him. "I'm gay." When she told him that, I wanted to laugh because of his facial expression. He looked so disappointed.

"Every time I try to talk to a girl, she's either taken or gay," he muttered as he walked away. By that time I couldn't hold n my laughter anymore. I felt bad for him though. He wasn't that bad looking.

"Alex, what's so funny," she asked. Ugh, she's doing her famous eyebrow raise. Why is she so sexy?

"You didn't hear what he said when he walked away," I asked, returning her eyebrow raise, though it probably wasn't as sexy as hers.

"No, what did he say?"

"He said that every time he tries to talk to a girl, she's either taken or gay," I said, beginning to laugh again.

"Wow," she chuckled." He must have really bad luck. I feel bad for him though."

"Yeah, I do too. He's not bad looking," I stated.

"So you'd date him," she asked before taking a bite of her food.

"Maybe, if I wasn't gay," I said thinking about it a little. I wonder if we have anything in common besides our name. After we finished dinner, I let Mitchie pay and she grabbed my hand as we walked outside.

"So, what now," I asked, checking the time. It was only eight and I didn't have to be home until ten.

"Well, I was hoping that we could take a walk on the beach," she replied. Ah I see, she's the romantic type. I'm not complaining though. I actually like walking on the beach, it's nice and peaceful and it also helps clear my mind.

"Sure, lets go," I said, leading us towards the sand. After a few minutes later, Mitchie stopped walking which made me stop. I was about to ask her what was wrong when I noticed that she was taking something out of her backpack. As she laid it on the ground I realized that it was a blanket for us to sit on. I sat down on it and she sat between my legs, with her back against me.

"I love the beach, it's peaceful and quiet," she said, voicing my own thoughts. We watched as the sun began to set and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "It's so beautiful."

"I've seen better sights," I said, staring at her. I know this probably sounds cliché right now but I'm being honest. She's very beautiful.

"Oh really, and what's that," she asked turning around in my arms. Our faces were inches apart and I became lost in her eyes.

"You," I whispered. I watched as a beautiful smile appeared on her face. I really wanted to kiss her but I didn't want to rush anything with her, which isn't really like me. Then it hit me, I'm in love with her. I'm really in love with her. I hugged her tightly as my smile began to grow.

"You truly are beautiful, Mitch." I whispered in her ear. After an hour of talking and getting to know each other, she began to walk me home. When we got there we stood by my front door and smiled at each other.

"I had a really great time, Mitch," I said.

"So did I. We should definitely do this again," she smiled.

"I would love that," I said, moving closer to her.

"I was hoping to get a goodnight kiss," she said, shyly.

"So was I," I informed her before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. I must admit, it was one of the best kisses I've ever had. We pulled away and wished each other a good night. As I turned around to go inside, I noticed my brother looking at me with a shocked expression.

"Alex how did you…," he trailed off.

"I guess I'm the only one with the Russo charm," I told him. After I change into my pajamas I lay in my bed and began to think about that day. I'll be honest and say that my date with Mitchie was completely perfect.


	4. Chapter 4 Happily Taken

**One Month Later**

So it's been a month since my first date with Mitchie and things are going really well. I've really fallen hard for her but I still wouldn't admit that to anyone.

"Hey Alex, since when do you read," Justin asked.

"Hey Justin, since when do you care," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah you're right, I don't care," he said.

"Gee, thanks for the love, big bro," I said, sarcastically.

"I don't really have time to argue because I have a date in like a half an hour," he says, looking at his watch.

"Oh, that's cool," I said feeling uninterested.

"What, you're not gonna bag on me," he asked, shocked. Ugh man, this is all Mitchie's fault, she made me become a nicer person and now people were noticing. I' not really mean to Justin anymore because…well I haven't really been in that type of mood lately.

"Alex, what's wrong," Justin asked, sounding genially concerned. I guess he found it weird that I didn't tease him about him finally getting a date. I find it weird too but I can't think of a smart remark right now.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine," I replied, shrugging.

"Are you sure? It's kind of weird that you aren't making fun of me," he says.

"So you enjoy me teasing you," I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I became used to it," he admits. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Justin, enjoy your date." He gives me a questioning look they leaves to get ready. A few minutes later my phone rings, making me stand from my comfortable position on the couch. I look at the screen and smile when I see Mitchie's name.

"Hello gorgeous," I answer.

"Hey Alex, are you busy today," she asked.

"Hmm, it depends. What do you have planned," I asked, smiling like an idiot.

"How does bowling sound?"

"That sounds great but I was thinking that we can grab some lunch before," I suggested.

"Let me guess, you didn't eat yet," I could tell she was smirking.

"You know me so well," I smiled.

"Then why don't we just eat at the bowling alley," she asked.

"Oh yeah, we could do that," I said while mentally slapping myself. After saying our goodbyes we hung up and I began to get ready. Soon Harper walked into my room and looked at me curiously.

"Going on a date with Mitchie again," she asked, probably already knowing the answer.

"Probably," I say, not wanting to make it obvious.

"Oh, so where are ya'll going for the date?"

"Bowling," I replied.

"Aha, so it is a date," Damn I should really listen when she speaks.

"Okay fine, it is a date but it's not a big deal. It's just bowling."

"When will you ask her to be your girlfriend," she asked.

"Who says I want that?"

"Alex," she said sternly.

"What?"

"You and I both know you want that," she said. Ugh, I hate her for knowing me so well.

"Fine, maybe I do," I sighed.

"Maybe," she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes maybe," I replied before heading downstairs and into the sub shop to wait for Mitchie.

"Hey Alex, can you cover my shift," Max asked.

"Sorry, I have a date soon," I replied.

"Is it with that girl Mitchie," he asked. "I wouldn't date her if I were you."

"What do you mean," just then Mitchie walked into the shop and smiled at me.

"Hey Alex," she greeted.

"Never mind," Max said before walking away, making me suspicious.

"Hi Mitchie," I said while checking her out. She looks very hot today as usual.

"Ready to go," she asked. I almost didn't catch it because I was too busy ogling her.

"Yeah sure, let's go," I replied, hoping that she didn't catch me staring. On our way there she grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers, which literally made my heart skip a beat. When we arrived, we decided to bowl first then eat so we don't become hungry again.

"Ready to lose Russo," Mitchie asked as she set up the game.

"I never lose Torres," I said confidently as I picked out my ball.

"There's a first time for everything," she said. After picking her ball we started the game. I have to admit, Mitchie is really good but not as good as me. She made sure to keep our scores close but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't beat me. After the first game, which I won (of course), Mitchie decided that we should do a rematch because apparently she let me win.

The second game was a whole lot more intense. Mitchie is a very competitive person (just like me) but I find it very attractive. Unfortunately for her, I managed to win again. After the game we ordered our food and sat down.

"Alex, can I ask you something," Mitchie asked making me giggle. She raised her eyebrow probably wondering what was so funny to me.

"You just did Mitch," I commented.

"No seriously," she said. She looked a little nervous.

"Okay, shoot."

"Will you be my girlfriend," she asked, sounding hopeful.

"Of course Mitchie, I'd love to," I replied with a wide smile. A few minutes later our food was brought to us.

"Russo," a familiar voice asked. "Is that you?"

I looked up and immediately recognized my ex boyfriend, Dean. We broke up because he moved away and I don't do long distance relationships. Plus we weren't very serious anyway.

"Hey Dean," I said. "When did you move back?"

"About a month ago, are you still single? If so, wanna smooch?" That was another reason why I didn't really like Dean, his ego is too big. I looked over at Mitchie and tried my best to hold in my laughter. Her fist was clenched and she looked like she was about to attack him, poor guy.

"She's taken," Mitchie said through clenched teeth.

"She can speak for herself, right Russo," Dean said with a slight glare towards her.

"She's right Dean, I am taken," I told him.

"Oh, so where is he," he asked looking around the bowling alley.

"It's she, and she's right here," Mitchie replied, pointing to herself.

"Whoa, you're into girls," Dean asked. He looks a little shocked.

"Yup and I'm happily taken," I told him while smiling at Mitchie.

**Let me know what you think. All reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5 Rebel Russo Forever

**Chapter 5: Rebel Russo Forever**

It feels amazing to call Mitchie my girlfriend. The day after our bowling/lunch date we had school (unfortunately). When I arrived I immediately saw Harper and Mitchie by my locker.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Hey Alex," they replied. Mitchie then gave me a kiss that made me smile.

"Whipped," Harper mumbled.

"What," I asked, glaring at her.

"Nothing," she said quickly, obviously intimidated.

"Alex, be nice," Mitchie scolded.

"Sorry Harper," I apologized while grabbing my books for my morning classes.

"Aw, it's okay," she smiled. She better not get used to me apologizing. It was a one time thing and I only did it to make Mitchie happy. I suddenly began to feel my stomach grumbling, reminding me that I didn't eat breakfast this morning.

"Ugh, I'm hungry," I complained.

"Why didn't you eat breakfast this morning," Mitchie asked sounding concerned. Aw she's concerned about me.

"My mom was rushing me because I got up late so I didn't get the chance to eat," I explained.

"No surprise there," Harper replied, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Harper, can you distract her while I flash myself some pancakes," I whispered to her.

"Yeah sure," she said. She began to talk to Mitchie about the newest outfit that she made based on grapes. After I made sure that Mitchie was fully distracted and that no one was watching, I pulled my wand out of my boot.

"Commakus pancakus," I whispered and pointed me wand towards my locker. Once I open it, the smell of chocolate chip pancakes filled the air around us.

"Um, where did you get pancakes from Alex," Mitchie asked curiously, raising her eyebrow. God, I love it when she does that, she looks so sexy.

"Oh um, I have a pancake maker in my locker," I said, yeah that works. I just hope that she believes me.

"Oh wow that's cool, but where are all of your books," she questioned.

"Some of them can still fit in my locker, but I also keep some in my little brother's locker," I told her. Part of that was true though. I really do keep my books in Max's locker. My locker is filled with important junk.

"He's okay with that," she asked.

"Yeah, I told him that lockers were only for girls," I replied. It was kinda funny how gullible Max is. He'll believe anything anyone tells him.

"Hi Mitchie," an annoying voice said, oh wait that's Justin's voice.

"Mitchie, you know my brother," I asked.

"Um yeah," she said a little nervously.

"Oh how did you meet him," I asked, curiously. I just wanted to know why she would ever hang out with a dork like him. She looked at Justin and he shrugged. How long did they know each other?

"Uh, we met n our math class," she replied.

"Oh okay," it makes sense because Mitchie is in a higher math class than I am. Just then Max walked over and was about to speak but then he noticed Mitchie. He immediately began to glare at her.

"Max what's wrong," I asked, curiously. Usually Max is very friendly towards everyone, including people he doesn't know very well. It's rare to find Max angry with someone.

"Nothing," he said before turning around and walking towards his class. He glared at Mitchie once more before walking into a classroom.

"What's wrong with him," I asked looking at Justin.

"Who knows, it's Max we're talking about," he said quickly. I decided to drop the subject and walked with Mitchie and Harper to art class. As we walked inside, I sat down next to Harper and Mitchie. Soon afterwards Gigi walked in trying to be cute, as usual (the keyword in that statement was trying. She was _trying_ to be cute). As she walked down my isle of desks, I stuck my foot out and she fell, face first onto the floor. A few moments later, after everyone realized what just happened, most of the class burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ugh Alex, I just got my nose done. You are so going to pay for that," she said as she glared at me.

"Yeah, just like I paid for outing glue in your chair right," I asked with a smirk. "Let me know how that goes."

"I knew it," she exclaimed. I knew it was you."

"Congratulations, do you want a biscuit," I asked sarcastically.

"I'm telling Mr. Laritate," she said, which caused me to roll my eyes.

"You have no proof," I smirked.

"Alex, you aren't being a very nice person," Mitchie said.

"But she's never nice to me," I explained.

"Be the bigger person," she replied.

"Sorry Gigi," I said while sighing. She seemed pretty satisfied with my apology. Maybe it's because I never apologize to people. Oh Mitchie, what are you doing to me? Harper tapped my shoulder and I turned towards her.

"What," I asked, slightly irritated.

"Whipped," she said.

"No I'm not," I defended.

"Yes you are. Since when does Alex Russo apologize? When is the last time you've done something bad?"

"I don't know, like a week ago," I said.

"You're whipped."

"No I am not," I glared at her. I'll show her who's whipped. Oh great, now I sound like TJ. That kid is so annoying. He seriously needs to get a new catch phrase.

A few hours later it was finally time for lunch, and time to put my plan into action. I walked into the cafeteria and cut into the lunch line in front of some boy who looked like he could be Justin's friend. There is no way I'm standing in the back of the line and I think people are starting to realize that because no one is complaining about it. Once the line moved up, I finally got to see our lunch menu, pizza, some nasty looking vegetables, oranges, and an icy of our choice (and of course some milk). This is really going to help me a lot. After Harper arrived and we got our lunch, we sat down at our usual table which is in the back so that we don't draw attention to ourselves.

"Alex what are you planning," Harper asked, sounding worried.

"Nothing," I replied while shrugging my shoulders.

"Alex," she said sternly. "It's either you're planning something or you've already done something and I know you haven't done anything yet because you're not in detention. So what are you planning?"

"You'll see soon enough," I responded, making Harper give me a curious look. I looked around to see how many teachers were inside. There aren't really as many as there should be because they complain that they need lunch too. Well I'm not complaining though, this actually helps me with my plan. I grab a handful of the nasty looking vegetables and look for an easy target. I decide to hit TJ since he is sitting at the table in front of me but the same way that I am. If I throw it the right way, he won't know where it came from.

I moved towards the end of our table, steadied my aim and threw it right at the back of his head. As I quickly moved back to where I sat before, I tried my hardest not to laugh. TJ turned my way to see who threw it and I pointed to a random kid behind me.

"He threw it," I told him.

"I'll show you who threw it," see what I mean? The kid needs a new catch phrase, badly. What he did next was unexpected though. He picked up an orange slice and tried to throw it at him. Unfortunately (for him of course), the orange hit a jock named Eric. Now the cafeteria was completely quiet, anticipating what was going to happen next. This is the moment I was waiting for. I stood up on top of the table and waited for everyone's attention to be on me, which didn't take very long.

"FOOD FIGHT," I shouted and everyone began to throw food everywhere. It's always been my dream to start one of these things. I jumped down from the table quickly and looked at Harper with my infamous victorious grin.

"Alex, why did you do that," she asked as she dodged a flying pizza.

"Because I've always dreamed of doing that and to prove to you that I still love causing trouble."

I picked up my pizza and threw it at some guy's face. As I observed him more closely I realized that it was Justin. Man I have the best luck in the world.

"Well uh, I'll see you in P.E.," Harper shouted, sounding purely terrified of what was going on. Soon enough, Mr. Laritate walked in and ruined the party.

"What's going on here," he asked in his slightly annoying southern accent. Once everyone heard his voice, it felt like everything stopped.

"Who started this," he asked as he looked around. His eyes landed on me and his frown grew (if possible).

"Ms. Russo, come with me," he demanded.

"What, why me," how does he know I did it?

"Because I know you had something to do with this," he said.

"Ugh fine," I sighed as we began the familiar walk towards his office. Hey, at least I proved my point right?

** Guys I am honestly sorry about the late updates. Things are getting kinda hectic with school right around the corner but thank you for being patient and continuing to read this story. I promise that the next update won't take so long. Reviews are highly appreciated. Oh and also thank you to those of you who followed and added this story to their favorites. I know what I want to happen in the story but if you have any suggestions I'm definitely open to them.**


	6. Chapter 6 Dinner With the Russos

On Thursday I walked into the apartment feeling completely exhausted. Mr. Laritate decided that it would be a great idea for me to clean the whole lunch room with TJ and have after school detention for two weeks. In my opinion, that punishment was a little harsh.

"Hola mija how was school," my mom asked while she was preparing dinner.

"Tiring," I replied simply with a yawn.

"Oh, hey what's that girl's name, the one that you're dating," she asked curiously.

"Mitchie," I replied as I sat on the couch and put my feet up on the table in front of it.

"Yeah, why don't you invite her for dinner tomorrow? I never really got the chance to meet her properly."

"Yeah sure, I'll see if she can make it," I replied. Usually I wouldn't bring my girlfriends home for my parents to meet (well that's because I didn't really consider them as my girlfriend), but Mitchie's special to me, though I wouldn't really tell anyone that. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Mitchie's number.

""Hey Alex, miss me already," Mitchie giggled.

"Guilty as charged," I replied.

"But I saw you like ten minutes ago," she said.

"Ten minutes is a long time to me. That's like 600 seconds," I explained.

"Did you use a calculator for that?"

"Wow Mitchie, that's mean," I pouted though she couldn't see me.

"Aw I'm sorry baby, I was only playing," she sad, making me smile again.

"It's okay. My mom wants to meet you," I told her.

"Oh that's cool, when?"

"Tomorrow, she wants to know if you can come for dinner," I said. I crossed my fingers, hoping that she'd say that she was free.

"Yeah I'll be there. I have to go now."

"Oh okay, bye babe."

"Bye gorgeous," she replied before we hung up. I walked upstairs and into my room. I locked my door and lied on my bed. I really wasn't exaggerating when I said 1 was exhausted because as soon as I put my head on my pillow, I instantly fell asleep. I woke up with sunlight shinning in my eyes. As I stood up and walked into my bathroom my phone began to ring. I sighed and walked back into my room to answer it.

"Hello," I said, annoyed. I'm not really a morning person. "And what do you want?"

"Well good morning to you too," Mitchie replied. I could tell that she was frowning.

"Oh I'm sorry babe, I just woke up," I apologized. To bee honest, she's the only person I apologize to now. Don't you dare say I'm whipped (that's why I have detention now).

"Aw it's okay baby, so I guess you aren't ready yet," she asked.

"Nope, give me a few minutes," I told her. "Wait why?"

"Oh because I down in the sub shop waiting for you," she explained.

"Okay I'll be down in a few minutes" I said before hanging up. A few minutes later I was dressed and ready for hell, uh I mean school like I promised. I walked downstairs and into the sub shop towards Mitchie.

"Alex, wait up." I turned around and saw Max walking towards me.

"What's up Max," I asked.

"Is Mitchie really coming to dinner later on?"

"Um yeah, why," I asked curiously.

"No reason," he sighed. I was going to question him some more but someone tapped my shoulder. When I turned around beautiful brown eyes stared into mine. I haven't really stared into Mitchie's eyes to notice how deep and mysterious they were. People always told me that my eyes are mysterious but I never understood what that meant. Now I understand.

"Hey gorgeous," I greeted her.

"Hey Alex," she replied. "Ready to go?"

"If I must," I sighed." But on the way can we stop to get one of those cereal dogs?"

"Cereal dogs," Mitchie asked, confused and disgusted.

"Yeah, the guy puts cereal on a hot dog," I explained. I know you're probably that it's disgusting but honestly it's the best breakfast ever. "It's really good."

"Alex," Mitchie sighed. "Just because there's cereal on it, it doesn't mean that it's breakfast. It's not even healthy."

"It's no use Mitchie," Harper said. "We've all tried to tell her the same thing."

"It's either I eat that or no breakfast at all, and they all say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day," I told them. This is usually how I get my way, I either guilt them into letting me do what I want or persuade them. It works almost every time, especially on my dad. People say that I could be a lawyer, but I think that's too much work and very cliché.

Mitchie sighed." Ugh, okay whatever. Let's just get to school before we're late."

"I can't believe that you're making me go early," I grumbled as we walked out of the sub shop and into the noisy streets of New York City.

"Whipped," Harper smirked causing me to shoot her a death glare. She's the reason I have detention in the first place.

"Harper, if you say that word one more time, I'll make sure you don't see sunshine for the next week," I threatened lowly so that Mitchie wouldn't hear. It seemed to work because Harper didn't say anything else until we got to the school.

Once we got to my locker, I noticed that there was a note taped to it. I took it off and read what was inside, becoming instantly confused. The note didn't have a name on it but the handwriting seemed so familiar. Basically the note was warning me not to get too close to Mitchie. I became a little paranoid though because I'm not used to getting anonymous notes telling me to stay away from my girlfriend.

"What does it say," Mitchie asked me, curiously.

"Nothing interesting," I replied, quickly tearing the paper into tiny pieces and throwing them in a nearby garbage can. "Let's go to class." Both girls looked at me weirdly, but started walking anyway.

Normally I would fall asleep in most of my classes but today I couldn't. I was too worried about the note. Who wrote it? I had to know the person since I recognized their handwriting. Was it Dean? No, Dean wouldn't know anything about this school unless it was about race cars. Was it Justin? No, Justin can't do anything without being caught. Plus he didn't have to come to school today since he's a senior. Was it Harper? No, Harper freaks out whenever she has to keep a secret. She even almost told Gigi that I was a wizard. Wait, was it Gigi? No, if Gigi had done something she would have to tell the whole school about it, including me. Was it Max? I couldn't really seem to think up an answer to that. Max had been acting a whole lot weirder lately, especially when Mitchie was around. I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him. Every time Mitchie would enter the room, Max would glare at her then immediately leave.

I had been so lost in my thoughts, that I haven't even noticed school and detention was over, or that I was walking home with Mitchie holding my hand and Harper beside me. I wonder if I said anything to them. When we walked into the house I noticed that Max was arguing with our parents, which was out of the ordinary. I was the only one who would cause arguments.

"Don't move or say anything," I told the girls standing beside me. They looked at me, shocked, but obeyed. I guess I hadn't spoken since this morning.

"But I don't want to eat downstairs tonight," Max complained.

"Well, why not," dad asked, clearly getting irritated.

"Because…" Max trailed off.

"Mijo, you know that Mitchie is coming over for dinner tonight and this is important to your sister," my mother explained.

"That's exactly why I don't want to eat downstairs." Max grumbled, frustrated.

"Max, that isn't very nice," our mom scolded.

Max sighed "It's not that I don't want to see Alex happy, I do, her happiness is important to me." It made me smile to know that my happiness was important to him. People may think that Max is an idiot, but he does have a heart and I love that about him.

"Then what's the problem," my dad asked.

"She'll be there," Max explained.

"Who, Alex," my dad asked.

"No dad, Mitchie," Max sighed.

"And what's wrong with that," our parents asked in unison.

Just as Max was about to answer, Mitchie moved which caused the floor to let out a loud creak. Max turned around quickly and spotted us. When his eyes landed on Mitchie, he froze like a dear caught in headlights. The room fell into a dead silence as we all stared at one another; no one knew what to do.

"Hey everyone," Justin said as he entered the living room. He stopped and looked at everyone. "Whoa, what's going? It's so tense in here.

Max immediately ran upstairs and everyone's eyes followed him until he disappeared.

"What's with him," Justin asked, completely oblivious to the conversation that happened a few minutes ago.

"Who's hungry," my mom asked, ignoring Justin's question.

"Oh, I am," my dad exclaimed, eager to kill the awkward tension. We all sat at the table while my mom set the food on the table. To be honest, it was the most awkward dinner that I've ever had in my entire life, and I'm not exaggerating either. When we finished, Mitchie stood up and walked out of the front door without saying goodbye. She was probably wondering the same thing I was; what was Max going to say?

**Thank all of you for being patient with me. I know I made a promise to get this up as soon as I could and I did. I'll be honest and say that I don't know how frequently since I started school again. I'll update as much as possible but please be patient with me and please don't give up on this story. Review please?**


End file.
